1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shovel mounted with a power storage device including a power storage module in which a plurality of power storage cells are stacked.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power storage modules are well-known in which a plurality of plate-shaped power storage cells are stacked and the stacked power storage cells are connected in series. Heat transfer plates for cooling are inserted between the power storage cells. Push plates are arranged at both ends of a stacked body of the power storage cells and the heat transfer plates, and tie rods are passed through the two push plates. The tie rods apply compressive forces to the stacked body.
Two pairs of wall plates are arranged at the sides, top, and bottom of the stacked body. One pair of wall plates is thermally coupled with the heat transfer plates via end surfaces of the heat transfer plates to thereby absorb the heat of the heat transfer plates. The two push plates and the two pairs of wall plates are fixed with bolts to constitute a strong parallelepiped structure. This can enhance the shock resistance of the power storage modules.